


Northern Downpour Sends Its Love

by Me_And_My_Thoughts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dog - Freeform, Drinking, Established Relationship, Feelings, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I almost forgot about the dog, M/M, Mentions of terminal illness, Past Relationship(s), SDCC spoilers, Sort Of, Use of that one pennywise drinking gif, Working Through Problems, i guess, post getting back to earth, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_And_My_Thoughts/pseuds/Me_And_My_Thoughts
Summary: Shiro's head was stuck among the stars, but his heart remained on Earth.His heart is pissed when he comes back with less pieces than what he left with.





	Northern Downpour Sends Its Love

Shiro gave them the run-down as they approached Earth’s atmosphere.

“Alright, when we get to the Garrison we should be received well if everything goes right and we are on our best behavior.” He looked into the communicator that showed all of the paladins, “That means you, Keith.” Keith snorted and mumbled something that the communicator didn’t catch, Lance grinned.

“Oh, come on, what’s the worst that could happen?” Oh, Shiro could think of a couple things. Mainly, a tall, dark and lean kind of problem that Shiro left on Earth four years ago. Yeah, he’d probably kill Shiro.

“I’m sorry, what?” Pidge almost shrieked, not expecting their leader to respond to Lance.

“Oh, I said that out loud?”

“Uh, yeah! Who on Earth would want to kill you!?” Hunk questioned, “You’re, like, the coolest and awesomest guy ever!” Shiro sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. It was better to tell them now.

“The worst thing that could happen is if in the team we meet there is someone named Adam.”

“What’s wrong with someone named Adam?” Pidge asked, sounding like she was three seconds from judging Shiro on every life choice.

“Adam is my fiancé.” The communications between the lions exploded with the paladin’s screaming at this revelation.

“Oh, Shiro! You’re engaged? How wonderful! But I must ask, why would this be a bad thing?” Allura was ecstatic at the thought of Shiro getting married. Secretly, she hoped that he would let her plan the wedding.

“Adam and I got into a, uh, pretty big fight before I left for the Kerberos mission,” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. His next words caught in his throat, “Adam called off our engagement and broke up with me when I told him that I was going; regardless of how he felt.” He had never said it out loud until now, and now that he said it, it felt like he had just been stabbed. He loved Adam with all his heart, and Kerberos was his dream. He didn’t want to pass it up just because-

Well, it hardly mattered now.

As they drew closer to Earth, Shiro felt himself get more and more nervous. He could hear Pidge sending down a broadcast asking permission to land. Would Adam hate him? What he’d become? He was so different from when he left, Adam might not even recognize him.

Boy, didn’t that thought hurt.

The other paladins remained silent. They could see Shiro getting more tense and nervous, but they didn’t know exactly what to say. What could they say? ‘Hey, its not big deal that you left the man you probably loved more than the world itself and let him think that you were dead for four years?’ Lance was about to say something about this Adam guy being an asshole for making Shiro choose between his dream and their relationship, but Keith was glaring at him and shaking his head, so it probably wasn’t a good idea. Keith knew their fight was more complex than what Shiro was telling the team, it wasn’t as simple as “choose-me-or-your-dream.” Keith knew his dads, he knew Adam better than any of them did. Apart from Shiro, of course. Shiro knew Adam like the back of his hand.

Didn’t he?

“Voltron paladins, this is Galaxy Garrison Control Tower, your broadcast has been received; you are cleared to land.”

Shiro felt himself panic slightly as the Garrison came into view. There was a crowd in military formation out front ready to meet them, and Shiro didn’t know whether to hope that Adam was there, or pray that he wasn’t.

By the time they landed, Shiro had started cracking the knuckles on his hand out of nerves. He felt torn, he wanted to go to Adam, and make up for lost time, he wanted to go to Iverson and warn him about what was coming, he wanted to let Adam come to him on his own time, he wanted-

He wanted to go home.

They all stepped out of the lions and were greeted by Iverson. Shiro saw Keith tense in his periphery, and murmur something to his mother. For a moment, Shiro pushed Adam from his mind and was overcome with the worry that Keith and Krolia might tag team stabbing Iverson. He didn’t know the details of Keith getting kicked out of the Garrison, but with the way Iverson’s eye was shut, Shiro could imagine what happened. In the crowd someone shifted and after four years of constantly fighting, Shiro could help the way his body snapped to focus on the movement. 

A young man with silver rimmed glasses in front of golden eyes stared back at him.

Adam.

It felt like all the air was sucked out of his chest, all the tension and nerves bleeding out of his body. Shiro released a shaky breath and time seemed to flow right past him. The only thing he could see was brown skin, glasses and golden eyes. His heart screamed for him to go closer, to hold Adam close and never let go. He should’ve never let go of him in the first place.

Adam, on the other hand, felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He watched the giant, robotic lion ships touch down, their massive maws opening up for their pilots and passengers to exit. He watched as Commander Iverson approached the group, and Adam saw Keith, taller and bigger than he remembers, standing next to a woman that, despite looking like a giant purple cat, looked very much like him. He watched them both tense and felt himself tense as well.

He remembered the day Keith got kicked out of the Garrison.

It wasn’t pretty. 

Adam shifted his weight to try and get a better look at the rest of the group and saw a flash of white. He stood still as a man in black and white armor with bone white hair whipped around to face him. Adam knew that face. That beautiful, stupid face. A scar ran across his nose and his coal eyes looked like they had seen and been through too much, but Adam knew that face, he knew that loving gaze.

Takashi.

It was like the air had been punched out of him, and he felt himself go rigid. Adam released a shaky breath as time sped up around them. All he could see was pale skin, coal eyes and white hair. His heart screamed in agony, his love had changed so much. Shiro broke his heart twice, the first time when he left for a mission despite being warned it would progress his condition. And again, when Shiro took the Kerberos mission, despite Adam wanting the stupid bastard to live. Live his last few years with him, curled around each other and married under the falling cherry blossoms in D.C.

They were going to honeymoon at Disneyland Tokyo.

Neither of them was sure when the Garrison troops and Iverson had left, Adam didn’t feel the pitying pats on his shoulder, and Shiro didn’t hear Keith and Krolia leave with Coran to find Sam Holt. They were polarized, drawn to each other by unknown forces. As they drew closer, Adam’s eyes flicked down and noticed something he really should’ve noticed sooner.

“You don’t have an arm.” Adam hadn’t taken his eyes off of the remains of Shiro’s right arm. Shiro’s brain had seemingly shut down at the sight of his love. His uniform was slightly unkempt, hair uncombed, there were bags underneath golden eyes, but to Shiro, there couldn’t have been a more beautiful sight to come back to Earth to. So really, he couldn’t be blamed for what came out of his mouth.

“I mean, technically, this isn’t even my body.” Adam’s eyes shot up to meet Shiro’s and if glares could kill, Shiro would be dead again. It had been far too long since he’d seen that kind of fire in Adam’s eyes. Adam was upset and angry, that much he could see, it was written all over his face, but Shiro saw the relief and love in his eyes.

It was small compared to how upset Adam was, but at this point, Shiro was glad Adam was even in the same space as him.

“What.” Shiro ducked his head and grinned nervously.

“It’s a, uh, long story.” Adam sighed, and rubbed his forehead. He gestured for the remaining group to follow.

“If it’s going to be a long story, then you can tell it in the apartment.” Adam turned and started walking away, Shiro was about to follow him when Hunk clapped a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Dude, no offence, but what was that?”

“Yeah, it was like you guys didn’t have eyes for anyone else! I thought he broke up with you.” Lance spoke up, looking like he wasn’t about to let this go. Shiro breathed in for what felt like the first time.

“It’s… Complicated.” Shiro started off after Adam, Lance opened his mouth to speak, but Shiro cut him off, “It wasn’t Adam’s fault, I broke his heart before and I was about to do it again.” Adam was out of sight by this point, but Shiro knew his way to their (his?) apartment by heart. Officers that were married were given apartments away from the barracks, but still on base in case one or both were needed. They must have let Adam keep the apartment after Shiro…. Left. Lance didn’t seem pleased with Shiro’s response, but both Pidge and Hunk flanked him, and looked like they were ready to gag Lance if he kept talking.

“Adam seems nice.” Allura cautioned, “I mean, he looks upset, but I can tell he is nice.” Pidge glanced over at the princess.

“Now that I’ve seen him, I remember him from when we were in the Garrison.” Pidge pushed her glasses further up her nose. “He taught piloting and science, he was a really cool teacher.”

“Oh yeah! I remember him!” Hunk said “I remember when we were learning, I think it was physics? Or was is chemistry?” He shook his head, “Either way I remember when he filled up that giant balloon with gas and held it over a flame.” Lance perked up.

“I remember that! I was in math across the building and all of a sudden we hear this giant explosion!”

“Why did the balloon explode?” Allura asked, thankful that they were focusing on the good, and not the bad that was surely about to happen. Pidge launched into an explanation about different gasses and their reactions to heat, letting Shiro lead them through the hallways until they got to the apartment complex.

Adam was waiting outside for them outside the door to the apartment. Shiro looked through the front window that was in front of the living room. Everything looked the same.

“Ah, we should probably introduce ourselves before you invite us into your home.” Allura stepped forward and offered her hand to shake. “I’m Allura, princess of Altea, it is a pleasure to be able to meet you.” Adam smiled pleasantly and shook her hand. Pidge and Hunk rushed forward at the same time,

“Do you remember us? Pidge and Hunk! We were in your science and piloting classes!” Adam blinked for a moment, and looked between Pidge, Hunk and Lance. His eyes lit up in recognition.

“Yes! You were the group that failed because of his,” Adam gestured to Lance “inability to cooperate with the team and follow orders.” The three wilted immediately, with Lance muttering “of course that’s what he remembers.” Adam hesitated for a moment, before turning and unlocking the door, gesturing for them to enter first. Shiro stepped across the threshold and the first thing he notices was the trophy case next to the door. When he left, there were dozens of trophies and medals between the two of them, alongside a couple picture frames, one that contained a picture of the night they got engaged, and another with Adam and Shiro’s families all squished together at their graduation ceremony.

His parents and grandmother had flown all the way from Japan to see it.

Looking at the shelf now though, it seemed almost barren. Their graduation picture was still up, but most of Shiro’s trophies and medals were taken down. The only medal of Shiro’s was one he didn’t remember getting. The medallion sat nestled in purple velvet in a maple shadow box, shining a brilliant gold. Shiro knew that medal. It was the one medal he never hoped to get.

It was given to pilots who died out in space but managed to complete their mission.

Adam sat down heavily on the couch. For a moment, Shiro was taken aback by how similar it seemed to before the Kerberos mission, when they argued over him going. Looking back, it seemed so stupid.

Adam was always right.

He was broken out of it by Adam gesturing wildly around the small living space; his face looked so tired already and Shiro felt a stone settle in the bottom of his stomach. “Make yourselves at home, I guess. Just,” he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, “I don’t have much, sorry.” Allura, God bless her, smiled warmly at Adam.

“It isn’t a problem, you have a lovely home.” She sat down in the chair across from the table. Adam gave her a shaky smile back and a weak “thank you.” The paladins and Allura all settled in various spots; Pidge and Lance sat on the stools by the counter, while Hunk took the other chair by Allura. That left Shiro two choices: the stools by the counter, or the couch next to Adam. Shiro almost chose floor when he saw his fiancé- no, his ex-fiancé’s, face. He sat down on the couch, leaving some space between him and Adam. Almost immediately after sitting down, Shiro pulled both feet onto the couch and crossed them like he was in grade school. It felt awkward, all Shiro could remember were all the nights where they had cuddled up together on this very same couch and watched Chopped reruns, or some movie that had been out of theaters for years and they had only just gotten around to watching it. Now, though, things were different, they were different. 

Shiro wasn’t sure what to feel.

“So,” Adam started, crossing his leg, right ankle on top of his left knee, and holding his shin Shiro sat ramrod straight, not wanting to meet Adam’s eyes, “I’m listening, tell your story.” Shiro took a steadying breath, and then he did. He told Adam everything, the others interrupted every now and then with their perspective or clarifying something that had happened when Shiro wasn’t there, but otherwise, Shiro told his love everything from this enslavement to him dying and the Black Lion keeping his spirit within her. Shiro felt himself wilting more and more the more he spoke, until by the end he was talking more to his knees, sneaking side glances at Adam. Throughout it all, Adam remained silent, staring straight ahead. When Shiro finished talking, the only thing he could hear was the sounds of breathing around him. Adam still stared out into the middle distance, his golden eyes far away. He snapped out of it when Shiro whispered his name. Adam jerked as if he had been slapped, and, in one smooth movement, stood and walked into the kitchen.

“Adam?” Shiro said again, watching as he dug around the lower cabinets for something. Adam rose again, holding a half empty bottle of some kind of white wine. He pulled the glasses off his face and tossed them carelessly onto the counter, flicking the cap off the bottle and taking a hefty swig of the contents. Setting the bottle down with a solid thunk, Adam spoke.

“I broke up with you so I wouldn’t worry and so I wouldn’t get hurt, and yet,” he let out a bitter and slightly wet chuckle, “and yet I still worried and got hurt.” He sounded like he was about to start crying and without even thinking. Shiro surged forward, Pidge, and Lance quickly vacated their spots, letting Shiro come up to the counter separating him from Adam. “I grieved for four years, thinking that the zero gravity finally stopped your heart, and yet here you are!” Adam swept his arm through the air, Shiro wasn’t sure if he was gesturing to Shiro himself, or the group of people behind him as well. “A part of some military space boy band, missing an arm, white hair and a massive scar across your face.” Adam chuckled brokenly, murmuring a quiet “fuck” before taking another hearty swig of the wine. Shiro gently grabbed the body of the bottle and urged him to put it down before the hearty swig turned into drunken chugging. Adam closed his eyes with a pained look on his face. He sighed and let go of the bottle, instead resting his elbows on the kitchen counter and putting his face in his hands.

“Is it bad that I don’t know which one is worse?”

“What does he mean, the zero-gravity stopping your heart?” Allura asked quietly, and by God, Shiro suddenly regretted bringing the team. Adam’s face went blank, staring at Shiro with the sort of disbelief that came with not wanting to process what one was hearing.

“You didn’t tell them.” It wasn’t a question, because Shiro hanging his head was enough of an answer. Quietly, Adam murmured, “Do you want to tell them? Or should I?” Sighing, Shiro tightened his grip on the wine bottle still in his hand and took a swig himself.

“I have a degenerative muscular disease.” Shiro spoke the words quickly, like the sooner they were out of his mouth the sooner the tension in the air would break. “The muscles in my body are slowly breaking down and each time I enter zero gravity it worsens my condition.” Shiro took a breath and spoke with a tone of finality, “When I left for the Kerberos mission I was given two years left to live, less if I went into space again.” There was only silence for a minute before hell broke loose in the small apartment.

“Shiro, what the fuck.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Oh my god, you had two years left to live!”

“I called off our engagement because I didn’t want to get hurt if you came back in a body bag.” Shiro lifted his eyes and made eye contact with Adam for the first time since they saw each other earlier that day. “They gave me a month long leave after they told me you died. I went to Japan and had to tell your parents that you were dead and the last thing we did together was fight and break up.” Shiro felt like the ground was pulled out from underneath him, the stone in his stomach turned cold. Adam gave him a watery smile, unshed tears making his eyes look like liquid gold. Shiro hated that he was the one that put those tears there. “Do you know what they told me?” His breath stuttered, and he blinked, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. Shiro couldn’t stop himself from reaching over the counter and brushing the tears from his face with his thumb, letting his palm cradle Adam’s face. Adam smiled a fraction wider and closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. “They told me,” Adam suddenly sobered and donned a serious face, pulling away from Shiro for a moment. Ah, he’s impersonating Shiro’s father. Wonderful. “Shiro’s head may be stuck in the stars, but his heart will always remain here on Earth with you.” Damn, Shiro’s father is smoother than him, he needs to write that down, so he can use it every time he upsets Adam again. Shiro smiled,

“He’s not wrong.” Shiro set his hand on the counter, and Adam reached up and grabbed one. “I love you, Adam. I’m sorry that I left. Again.” Adam looked down at their joined hands and smiled softly.

“I’m sorry that I forced you to choose between me and your dreams.” Adam spoke, but Shiro shook his head.

“You were right, Ads, I hurt you, and look at where it got me,” He waved the stump of his arm, squeezing their hands tighter at Adam’s broken look. “I want to make things right between us. I don’t want to let you go again.”

“And I don’t want the love of my life to leave me behind again.”

“I’m the love of your life?” Shiro couldn’t help the dopey smile that came across his face.

“Shut up! I don’t know! I’m still reeling from the fact that you’re alive!” That didn’t do anything to wipe the smile from Shiro’s face, nor the one slowly growing on Adam’s. Shiro let go of his hand and pushed the wine bottle off to the side and jumped on top of the counter, sitting cross-legged, so he could get closer to Adam. Shiro reached for Adam’s hand again and lifted it, brushing his lips across his knuckles.

“I will do anything to make it up to you, koishii.” Adam hummed.

“Anything?” He leaned forward, until their lips were a hairs breadth apart.

“Anything.” Shiro murmured, as if any louder would push Adam away.

“Uh, this is sweet and all, but should we go? I feel like we should go.” 

They jerked back, suddenly remembering that they were indeed, not alone in the apartment. Shiro twisted around and was about to let them know about the small hotel just up the street when Adam piped up.

“Oh! Hold on, there’s something I want to show you all. Consider it an apology for everything that happened today.” He turned and disappeared down the hall next to the kitchen. Shiro sighed through his nose and rubbed a hand through his hair.

“That…. Went better than I thought it would.”

“Uh, yeah. You two almost started sucking face right in front of us!” Lance flailed. Just thinking about the guy he considered his space dad making out with anyone was just-

Gross.

“For once, I agree with Lance. Whatever Adam’s getting better be good.” Pidge said. Before they could wonder what it could be, Adam appeared from the hall, in his arms a tiny, incredibly fluffy, and incredibly chubby Shiba Inu puppy. A collective gasp filled the room.

“I got the little guy not too long ago, so he’s still a baby.” Adam tried not to speak too loudly, for fear of waking the sleeping puppy. Hunk and Lance almost immediately started crying,

“He’s so fat! And cute!” Pidge and Allura slowly inched their way closer to Adam and the adorable puppy.

“May we pet him? Would that be alright?” Allura asked, never once taking her eyes off of the dog.

“Of course!” Adam smiled. Shiro couldn’t help the warm feeling that expanded in his chest at the sight of his team fawning over what has to be the cutest puppy in the world, and his stunning, beautiful, handsome… Boyfriend? Fiancé? They’d figure out what they were later. Right now, the love of his life was holding a fat sleeping puppy. Hopping down from the counter, Shiro made his way over to where they were standing. Seeing as how Allura and Pidge weren’t going to move anytime soon, Shiro leaned over Adam’s shoulder. He brushed the back of his fingers along the pup’s head.

“What’s his name?” Shiro asked, keeping his voice low. He didn’t mean to be so close to Adam’s ear, nor did he mean to cause the shiver that went down Adam’s spine. (He didn’t regret causing the blush that spread across his face, though.) Adam glanced at Shiro from the corner of his eye.

“What was your favorite show called again?” Shiro paused at the non-answer and had to honestly think for a moment. His favorite show? It was difficult, trying to sift through the mess that has been the past four years to try and reach back to what now seemed like a tame and relaxed time. He didn’t remember watching any TV really, it was difficult finding the Japanese TV shows he watched all the time in America. He mostly had to look them up, like the show with the dog called-

No. No way.

“Mamesuke?” He watched Adam’s mouth twitch and Shiro wanted to scream his joy to the world at how precious his love was. Now looking at the puppy, it should’ve been obvious, it looked nearly exactly like the puppy from the show, Adam even tied a green scarf with white polka-dots around his neck.

“What does Mamesuke mean? Please tell me it means something cute.” Hunk squeaked, as if he was afraid that any more cuteness would physically kill him.

“Mamesuke means ‘bean boy.’” Shiro supplied, and Hunk jerked and stumbled as though he had been shot, clinging to Lance, silent tears running down the blue paladin’s face. Adam huffed, a smile creeping up on his face. Shiro took a breath, he was so close to Adam that he could smell the lavender shampoo he used. His heart soared and sped up whenever he was close to Adam before, and now it felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. Shiro wanted to wrap his arms around Adam’s waist and bury his face in the crook of his neck and just breathe in the scent of home he’s been longing for for four years.

He wasn’t sure if Adam would let him now, so his hand hovered awkwardly by Adam’s hip, head bent.

“It’s okay, Takashi.” Adam and Shiro breathed out at the same time, and Shiro mashed his nose awkwardly against Adam’s neck in his haste, pressing Adam flush against his chest. “You know, in a way, you were right to go on that mission.” God, Shiro felt like he was drowning, it felt like he got back the other half of his heart back. Shiro made a questioning noise and tried to pull Adam even closer. By the way Adam relaxed and pressed back into Shiro, Shiro wasn’t the only one with this feeling. They weren’t okay, not completely. Adam still had a line of tension in between his shoulders, and Shiro’s arm still didn’t feel like it belonged around his waist.

But it was a start. They’d get through this. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck man I'm emotional over Adam. I stan Adam and Shiro. That Pennywise drinking gif was my mood for the entirety of finding out about Adam and Shiro's terminal illness.


End file.
